1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device, and more particularly to a support and drive unit for a motor-driven mirror device which can be remotely controlled for adjusting the angle of inclination of a mirror holder having a mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirror devices are used in many places to gain fields of view which would be difficult to achieve through direct view. Some of such mirror devices are often required to have the angle of mirror surfaces adjusted. In particular, outside rear view or side view mirrors on automobiles are relatively frequently adjusted to tilt the mirror surfaces to meet the position of the driver's eyes, and various devices for remotely controlling the mirrors for such angle adjustment have been proposed. The proposed devices ordinarily include a housing, a mirror holder which has a mirror and is accommodated in the housing, and a support and drive unit for supporting and adjusting the mirror holder. In many arrangements, the support and drive unit includes a motor for controlling the mirror holder with ease.
The support and device unit is required to have a highly strong support structure for supporting the mirror holder since the mirror should be subjected only to small vibrations while the automobile vibrates to a relatively large extent when it runs. The mirror device is also required to be sufficiently resistant to water, and able to be assembled easily. The mirror holder should be easily replaceable because the mirror is more likely to be damaged than the other components, i.e., the housing and the support and drive unit; and the cost of repair would be low if only the mirror and the mirror holder were replaceable.
One of the most important requirements which the support and drive unit for the automotive outside rear or side view mirror is compactness. However, the compactness requirement has not been met sufficiently because of the foregoing various demands.